Lost Time
by Cailin Skylark
Summary: Post game, Balthier x Penelo After a couple of years, two old friends finally meet up with another and make up for the time that they have lost. Will they be able to find a new beginning with one another? Chapter 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XII and Balthier and Penelo belong to SquareEnix. I only write about them when my muse dictates to do so.

Lost Time

Chapter One

The music in the Whitecap Bar played, beating in a slow steady rhythm in the background. Bar maids started to light the various candles around the darkening establishment as the sun began to set in Balfonheim Port. As each of the maids passed the bar, they threw lusty glances at one lone figure, hoping to catch his eye.

"Hey there stranger, can I buy you another drink?" A tall, slender, red haired hume woman indicated to the deep garnet colored liquid that the man was currently nursing.

Recognizing the seductive tone in her voice and being the gentleman that he was, he decided to play along. "Much thanks for the kind invitation. It 'tis such an honor, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to decline for now," he politely replied back, trying his best to give her a charming smile.

"Well then, let me know when you feel like sharing drinks with me. Keep in mind," the woman lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering near his ear, "I would love to share more than that with you." She pulled away from him then, throwing one last look at him over her shoulder.

Balthier kept his usual cocky grin on his face until the woman was far enough away and then let out an exasperated sigh. Normally Balthier would at least entertain any woman interested, even if it was just for a little. Buy her a couple of drinks, whisper sweet nothings in her ear and draw her close into his embrace. Though he hardly ever slept with any of these women, he believed that all women deserved some lavish praise and attention from time to time. But not tonight, he didn't want to play that game anymore.

The cause for this change in his behavior: Fran. It has been a few months since the lone sky pirate has seen the viera. They had been in Bhujerba searching for some hidden treasure in the Lhusu Mines when they ran into Fran's sister, Mjrn. The vieras immediately embraced, having not seen each other since their run in during the war. The three had dined together at the local pub, giving the sisters a chance to catch up with one another. Balthier wasn't surprised to hear that Mjrn had decided to leave the Wood and travel the world like Fran. She had apparently done some training in the Garif Village and has been hunting various marks around Ivalice for the Hunt Club in Phon Coast as well.

After receiving a quick glance from Fran, Balthier knew that she wanted to have a private chat with her sister. He guessed that she would try to talk Mjrn into going back to the Wood, but he was betting that the younger one wouldn't give up on her dream so easily.

The next morning as Balthier was checking his maps, a quick knock rapped on his door.

"Ahh, good. Fran please come over and look at the maps with me. I figured that the best route to take to…"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Are you finally needing spectacles after all these decades?" Balthier jested, but could see the viera wasn't amused and instead looked extremely serious.

"I've decided to travel with my sister for a bit. She is still young and needs some guidance in this world beyond the Wood."

"Well, certainly it is understandable that you would want to keep your sister close to you, but to quit sky pirating is a bit much, Fran. I know," Balthier clapped his hands together, "Mjrn could join us. You could watch over your sister and we could still continue to travel together."

"I thought of that too, Balthier," Fran sighed. "Except it has been years since I've been able to spend time with Mjrn like this. You and I have been together for a long time now and finally it is time for me to return to her."

Balthier looked down to the floor, a downcast expression smearing his features. "I understand. A new act has started in your life that doesn't include me. Just know it has been a delight working with you all these years. And if you ever need a leading man again," he looked up to meet his comrade's eyes and gave her a soft smile which she returned. He had left Bhujerba soon after, trying to speed away from the pain he felt in his heart.

There were only a couple other women in his life that could hold a torch to Fran. One was currently the Queen of Dalmasca and the other was the young Penelo. Both of whom he hasn't seen for a little more than two years since they had defeated Vayne. He had been unable to attend Ashe's coronation due to the bounty on his head, forced to stay underground a bit longer to elude the head hunters. While he had seen Penelo during her and Vaan's first sky pirating adventure with him and Fran in the Giruvegan. She was still the same bubbly, cheerful girl that he had given his handkerchief to, but how she was now after the last two years he had no clue.

Balthier let out another heavy sigh and watched the garnet liquid as he swirled it around the glass tumbler. Of course he had tried to find another partner to replace Fran. He had spoken to many women, trying to find someone as strong willed and independent as the viera. But most have come up short; only wanting to have some sort of passionate, romanticized love affair or been too seedy and untrustworthy characters that would betray him at any given moment.

He even considered asking another male to join him, but quickly dismissed the idea when he thought of how smelly his precious Strahl would be with man sweat. He knew from his previous experiences with his fellow male sky pirates that most did not take regular baths like he did. Finally, after much time had passed, the sky pirate had grown weary of the flirtatious games he played with women and resigned himself to the thought of flying solo until he found his new leading lady.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause to the Dancers 5!" People began to clap loudly throughout the tavern. Balthier took a deep gulp from his glass, feeling the liquid burn down his throat. He noticed from the corner of his eyes a group of women quickly assemble in the middle of the lower floor of the tavern. The tempo of the music changed and the women began to dance slowly along with the new beat.

With nothing else to amuse himself with, Balthier turned around to watch the little performance. Two hume women danced in synch at the far sides of the group, while two tall vieras danced in the center. Their hips swayed to the beat from side to side when from the center of the group emerged a familiar blonde.

Balthier sat up straighter in his stool, craning his neck higher for a better view of the new dancer. After all this time, he could still recognize her from anywhere. Though her once shoulder length hair was now skimming her hips, she still braided a couple of strands of her blonde hair on each side to frame her face. He also noted that she wore different clothes from the last time he had seen her. Instead of her one piece black and white attire, she now wore a light shimmery silver top, which Balthier observed, exposed her slim midriff as well as a bit of her cleavage. Her new pink short skirt flowed with her movements easily as she spun around similarly as she did in her quickening, Evanescence. Balthier whistled low in approval as the skirt flitted about her legs thanks to the high cut slit on the left side, revealing more of the young woman's skin to Balthier than he had ever seen of her before. The dancer gracefully raised her arms above her, her many bracelets lightly chiming together like bells as they rolled down her arms. As she spun around again, her eyes suddenly locked onto his. He raised his glass in greeting to her, while she smiled back in return.

Soon after their performance ended and received much approval as was evident by the loud clapping and whistles from many of the male patrons, the lithe blonde made her way over to the bar counter and embraced the sky pirate.

"Hello to you too, my dear Penelo," Balthier replied as he returned the tight hug.

Penelo pulled away, but kept her hands on his shoulders. "Oh Balthier, it has been much too long," she leaned in again and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well then," Balthier said as he softly gazed back at the young woman before him, "maybe I should disappear for awhile and come back if that's the type of greeting I get."

"It's just because I've missed you so much," Penelo slightly blushed, feeling like the same silly young seventeen year old girl that had a crush before on the dashing sky pirate.

"If you ever feel like you miss me again, you have my permission to kiss me anytime," Balthier half joked with the dancer. She giggled in response and pulled out the chair next to him at the counter

"Where's Fran?" a pained look crossed Balthier's face briefly, making Penelo inwardly grimace, detecting that something had happened.

"She's traveling around Ivalice with her sister."

"Oh," Penelo nodded, surprised that the two had separated.

"How about you? What brings a girl like you to this part of the world? I didn't think Vaan would let you out of his sight," Balithier glanced around the tavern, looking for the apprentice sky pirate. "Where's Vaan anyway? Is he here with you?" he asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"Last I heard from him he was with Ashe," Balthier quirked an eyebrow at this. "Well, not with her in that way yet, but serving her as one of her guards."

"Ahh, so he's run off in hopes of being the queen's young paramour."

"Yeah, I guess. I knew that it would happen eventually. They always did seem to share something special during our journey. I'm just happy that at least he has taken the first step in getting closer to her. As for myself," Penelo stood up briefly from her stool and turned around, showing off her outfit, "I decided to join a little dancing troupe that travels around Ivalice. You like?"

"I do, I do." Balthier responded as he eyed Penelo's attire up and down. Penelo giggled lightly as she sat back down on her stool.

Turning to the barkeep, Penelo called out, "Excuse me, Zech, can I please get a bottle of Bhujerban Madhu?"

"Sure thing," Zech put down his washcloth and disappeared around to the backroom to get a bottle.

"Bhujerban Madhu, eh? Are you sure you can handle that?" Balthier leaned one elbow on the wooden counter and cocked a questioning eyebrow at Penelo.

"What? I'm a lot tougher than I look actually. You do realize that I am now nineteen and have been legally able to drink whatever I want for more than year right? I'm not exactly the same girl that used to go around trying to restore peace to the world with you, you know," Penelo placed one elbow also on the counter, mirroring Balthier's posture as she leaned in closer.

"Obviously not," Balthier replied. Looking into her eyes, he could still see the same sweet girl that was once kidnapped because of him. But something was also alight in her eyes that he had never seen there before. Something a bit more playful and flirty even.

"Good, I'm glad you noticed." They continued to gaze at each other, a small smile gracing their lips. Zech came back and uncorked the bottle of the Madhu, pouring the amber liquid into two tall wine glasses. "Thanks Zech, just put it on my tab," Penelo said as she picked up her glass.

"So, shall we make a toast?" Penelo asked as she brought her glass to Balthier's.

"Hmm? How about to good friends?" Balthier suggested.

"Nah, too simple. This occasion deserves something more than that." Penelo paused, thinking. "How about to making up for lost time?"

"Sounds absolutely perfect," Balthier declared as he and Penelo both drew in closer to one another, raising their glasses higher. "So to good friends and to making up for lost time this memorable night," Balthier whispered in a low, smooth voice as he and Penelo clinked their glasses together, taking a long sip from their glasses, both smiling at the thought of the night that they had ahead of them.

Author's Notes:

Hello again dear readers. Here's yet again another new story for you all to enjoy. I must warn any of my underage readers that the fourth chapter may have a light lemon to it, therefore the rating will go higher. I promise that I will try to keep as tasteful as possible, with nothing too excessive.

As for Penelo's character, I decided to change her up a bit from how I depicted in her in my other fic. She's not exactly the same shy, reserved girl, but instead is nineteen and is enjoying her young adulthood. So yes, she drinks a little with good friends and is a bit touchier with Balthier, but she seemed pretty touchy with Vaan in the game, right? So it could happen with Balthier, especially if she sees him as a close long lost friend. Her appearance is inspired by the ending of the game, except for the bright pink balloon pants. Those were much too big for me. Kinda reminded my of MC Hammer's parachute pants..lol!

Anyhow, please be kind and leave me a little tip for my effort by ways of a review.

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Time

Chapter Two

If one were to ask any random person if tonight was a special night, most would answer that it was the same as any other evening past. Many would say that they were going home after a long days work to their families, others would tell you that they were now busy leaving for their late night shift, while a few would admit that they were headed to the tavern as usual to seek out company. Much like the placement of the North Star, such habits and routines were unchangeable and consistent, aiding many land, sea and air travelers through their daily lives until they reached what they called home. However, if one were to question the couple sitting in a booth at the tavern, they would answer that their typical routine brought them to a whole new destination that night.

Originally Balthier planned for a very average evening. Go to the Whitecap, drink a few drinks, try to eavesdrop on any promising hunts and head back to the local inn. Never before had he even considered the thought that he would run into the young orphan girl, or rather should he say young woman as was most obvious to anyone that had seen her.

A couple of hours had past since they uncorked the bottle of Bhujerban Madhu. Throughout the evening, they exchanged short stories about what had happened to them, leading up to how they came to be at that particular pub.

"Perhaps it was Fate that brought us together?" Balthier suggested as he tilted his head to the side to regard the woman next him.

Penelo met his gaze, "Maybe. But if I get kidnapped again this time, you better not take your time saving me."

"Well then, as a precaution," Balthier reached inside of his vest and pulled out a familiar looking handkerchief, "take this. Now I definitely have to come and rescue you."

"Oh really now? You'll save me because you would want this back?" Penelo jabbed him in the chest with her finger, her voice teasing.

"Of course. Look at the embroidery, it's exceptional. A seamstress down in Old Archades sewed it for me as a child. Nevertheless, if you don't want it," Balthier moved to take it back from her, but she turned away from him.

"No, I'll keep it thank you," her voice gentled as she folded the handkerchief tenderly like she had done a couple of years before. She placed the cloth over her chest and with the utmost sincerity whispered near his ear, "right next to my heart."

Memories of the time she first met the young sky pirate flooded her mind. Fearing for her childhood friend, instinctively her legs moved on their own. But before she could reach him, a handsome stranger appeared before her. He surprised her when he handed her his handkerchief, telling her to hold onto it for him. Though she didn't know Balthier, she knew that she should keep the white cloth close; that somehow with the handkerchief she would find Vaan and meet the stranger again. And gratefully she did. Perhaps if she kept it close to her now, she would be brought closer to him once more.

Balthier said nothing, but nodded in reply. He felt her shift against him, her shoulder brushing against his right hand that he had currently draped over the back of her seat. He didn't dare check to see if she placed it 'next to her heart,' but when he glanced down at her hands he noticed that it was indeed gone. A pleased smile lightly spread across his features.

It had been a long time since he felt himself truly smile. He still frequently did his infamous cocky grin with the ladies and his smug, arrogant smirk when he was debating with other men, but a genuine smile was rarely seen. It was only reserved for those that he was most comfortable with. If someone told him two years ago that he would be spending a lovely evening with the orphan girl, he would have imagined Vaan and Fran also part of the company.

But somehow, they were alone together and it was a perfect night. The cool sea breeze drifted in through the small windows of the tavern, gently swaying with many of the candles' flickering flames, creating the illusion that light and shadow were intertwined in a waltz. The sky pirate watched as this dance played across Penelo's features; the light giving a warm, rosy glow to her moist skin, while the darkness caressed secret trails along her feminine curves; obvious indications of how much time had past since he had last seen her.

"May I ask you something, Balthier?" The blonde questioned, breaking the silence, unaware of his stare.

"Please do."

"Why did you become a sky pirate?"

Balthier couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at her question. It had been many years since he was last asked that query.

A soft sigh emitted from his lips. "You remember that I was once a judge, right?" He saw the blonde bob her head in response. "I suppose sky pirating was something to do after I left that."

"That's it? You were just looking for a new career?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'll have you know that I make quite a large sum of money for what I do."

"With a large bounty on your head, though" Penelo quipped back. "Anyhow, money isn't everything. Don't you do it because it makes you most happy?" Not receiving an answer, she continued.

"Well, when I dance, I feel the most free. I could use my body to express any emotion: joy, grief, anger, loneliness, passion…." She paused and leaned in towards him. "It just feels like my soul is at ease when I dance. I guess no words could really express the great release I feel whenever I perform."

"Actually, I do understand when you put it like that." His voice grew low and a little distant as he began recalling both feelings of relief and guilt when he first flew away from Archadia. "As a sky pirate I get to fly into starlight, chasing my own dreams. In Strahl, I am liberated from my past and any memories. It all gets left behind as soon as I start the engine and take off."

"Sounds wonderful, if not a little lonely." Balthier sat up straighter in the booth, pulling his arm away from Penelo's form. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no Penelo. It's alright. It's just getting late. It's almost midnight now," Balthier stood up from the booth and stretched his arms a bit. He turned his back to the blonde, not wanting her to see the flicker of misery in his eyes. Yes, he was currently discontented with his life. For the price of flying free in Strahl, he has been paying for it through his loneliness. He was able to escape from painful memories when he left Archadia, but he also left behind many pleasant ones as well. And now that he was flying solo, he wasn't sure if it was worth it anymore.

Placing his trademark smirk on his face, he composed himself and turned back to Penelo. "It certainly has been a pleasure seeing you again. I am glad we met tonight," his voice even and devoid of any mirth that was present before.

"Balthier, wait…."

"I really must retire for the evening. I need an early start tomorrow if I want to beat those bangaas that I was listening to earlier. Rumor is there is a treasure deep in the Henne Mines," Balthier regarded the dancer one last time, meeting her gray eyes. "Goodbye Penelo."

Penelo watched as the sky pirate quickly exited the tavern. Hastily she followed after him. The streets of Balfonheim were almost completely desolate, making it easy for her to spot his tall figure in the distance.

"Please Balthier, wait!" Balthier stopped walking and turned around slowly. Unable to bury her old crush for him any longer, Penelo impulsively pulled him close to her, tiptoeing a bit to slant her lips against his. She knew that it seemed sudden and very unlike her to do, but she just couldn't let the moment escape. Who knew when she would see him again? After a few moments, she finally pulled away.

Confusion, surprise and shock were all written across his face. "You did say that I could kiss you if I missed you," her tone low and breathy from the embrace.

Gradually his confused expression was replaced with a small smile. "That I did. Anytime you wanted, to be precise," he took a step forward and pulled her tightly towards him. He tilted her chin up and kissed her tenderly on her lips, with sleep long forgotten.

After all, the night was still young.

Author's Note:

I just wanted to say thank you to my two special reviewers: trisha and kakasakuluver. I deeply appreciate the time you spent leaving me those reviews. Because you know, reviews are nourishment for an author's soul after working on a chapter for a couple of hours. Makes writers want to continue if what they are creating is enjoyed.

Side note: I was listening to Muse's "Starlight" right before I started to write this. Sorry if the analogy in the first paragraph is a stretch. And I just had to use the word starlight to describe Balthier's flight. I couldn't get the song out of my head. I suggest listening to this song sometime.

If you like my style, please check out my other balthier/penelo story


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Time

Chapter 3

Penelo's body shivered, both from the cold evening air and the intense heat radiating off of Balthier. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever expected him to be holding her this way, believing her love would remain unrequited. She had struggled to get pass her feelings several times; telling herself it was a silly childish crush. She even tried to see if she could stir up the same emotions with Vaan, but after sharing a short kiss she realized that her love for him was purely sisterly. Now, after spending countless nights imagining what she would do if given the opportunity to see him again, she was in Balthier's arms, with her heart thumping rapidly from excitement.

The rogue sky pirate leaned closer to her form as he pushed her back to the brick wall behind them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly parting her lips, granting access to deepen their kiss.

Balthier couldn't help himself as he grasped her hips tighter to his. He lost any semblance of control the second the lithe blonde's lips touched his own. Taught to always be a calm, logical thinker, the sky pirate rationalized to himself that this sudden burst of passion must have been brought on by the Bhujerban Madhu. For someone as experienced as he was with the sensations of bodily delights, there simply was no other reason for him to feel his senses ablaze by a lost fire he had thought extinguished long ago. No other cause to make his body crave to create more of that delicious friction between their two bodies, while his mind went numb from the pleasurable sensation.

Yes, Balthier smirked to himself, he really had no other choice but to give in to the wine. He slowly obeyed his desire as he began to trail kisses down her jawline and neck, showering her collarbone with his fervent attention, while his right hand took full advantage of the slit of her skirt and caressed the skin of her left thigh underneath. He felt her arch her body towards him, rubbing her hips instinctively against his as a low breathy moan escaped her lips.

He suddenly slowed his ministrations to a stop. He recognized that lusty sigh. After hearing it time after time in prelude to his many liaisons, he knew what that sigh meant. It usually meant a fun romp between the sheets, ending with a hasty farewell in the morning. He always made sure that his leading lady for the evening would know that it was just for one night and nothing more.

No promises.

No commitments.

Lovers for only one night.

But he didn't want that for Penelo. She deserved much more than just that, he realized, giving him all the more reason to restrain himself. Though the years have past, she was still young Penelo. The same selfless young girl that would take care of everyone else before herself; the girl with the never fading smile; the girl that he used to look out for like he would a little sister.

Yet, in the moonlight, Penelo looked like an undiscovered treasure to Balthier. Her porcelain skin sweaty from their heat was almost aglow in the white light, while her lips were red from his kisses like undiscovered rubies that dared to be stolen away again in his lips. The shadows on her shapely curves seemed to tease him, beckoning him to uncover the rest of the riches that he knew lay hidden below. She truly was a contradiction, both angel and seductress.

He tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, which had become disarrayed in their heated moment. "We can't be doing this," his breath was now haggard as he licked his lips, tasting the salty flavor of her sweat from her skin. Balthier leaned his forehead against hers, trying to regain any control as he squeezed his eyes tightly close.

"Why? What's wrong?" Hesitantly Penelo asked and tried to meet Balthier's gaze. But try as she might, she just couldn't since he set aside his stare downcast to a point on her side. She kept her arms encircled around his neck, not daring to loosen her hold on the flighty sky pirate.

"Because," Balthier finally looked down at the blonde in his arms, "it just wouldn't be enough." He wouldn't be enough, he silently corrected himself.

He was certain that he cared a great deal about the dancer. She was one of the few that he allowed to get close to him and see the other side of his cocky, overconfident, smug veneer. But he wasn't sure if what he could offer her would be enough. She deserved somebody that would be there for her the next morning; someone that would take care of her and love her always; a true prince charming, not just a pirate in disguise.

However, he wasn't clear about what else was lacking. It would be better if things stopped here, he rationalized to himself. Yet, he kept his hold on her hips steady, unwilling to let go.

"Isn't it enough that it's just you and I here together?" Penelo's soft voice broke through his thoughts. She didn't want to lose him now, not after all this time. Though her infatuation with the famous sky pirate began as a girlish crush, she has felt it grow and mature. Too much of her life has been devoted to him; both her waking hours and sleeping dreams have been about her finding love, with Balthier cast as her leading man.

"Is it really, Penelo?" his voice barely above a whisper.

She could sense the cause of hesitation in him, that he was afraid that he would hurt her, however, she wasn't worried about tomorrow's consequence. She was certain that she loved Balthier and trusted him with her heart before anyone else. But she was at a lost on what to say. She figured that this would be the best way.

Closing the gap between them, she placed her lips delicately on his. This kiss was not passionate like the countless others they just shared, nor like any he has had with any other woman. Rather, it was filled with compassion, sincerity, understanding and above else, love. This kiss spoke volumes to Balthier, more so than any words that could have been expressed. From this one kiss, he could tell Penelo refused to be thought of like any of his other past lovers; that what they were sharing was something much deeper than lust brought about by the Bhujerban Madhu and that this night promised to lead to so much more.

Balthier couldn't deny it to himself any longer. Penelo may still have been the same girl, but she has indeed grown up into a woman that he could find himself becoming enamored with. She embodied all the qualities that he was looking for in a leading lady: kind and caring, yet strong-willed and highly opinionated. If they had just met now, there was no doubt in his mind that he would be attracted to the beautiful dancer. But then again, it was because of their past that he knew that they shared something more extraordinary; that their something could fill the lack in his solitary life.

Balthier looked down at the young woman in his arms, cradling her cheek in his hand. With no contemplation further needed, he took her hand in his and guided her back to the local inn and to whatever else the night had in store for them.

Author's Notes:

Okay, I lied. I guess that this story will be longer than I thought. Originally, I was planning for this chapter to be the "adult content" one, but I wanted to touch more on their feelings and their thoughts. I also decided to end the chapter here so that any readers who do not want to read the "adult content" can just skip to Chapter Five.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really tried my best to depict Balthier and Penelo's thoughts, and at least give a decent reason why the two may end up together so suddenly. It's tough ya know!!!! It's difficult to not drag a scene too long, nor have endless blushing and shy scenes (like my other story). Yet I also don't want to just lock them in a room together suddenly. Hopefully I somewhat succeeded. I really did give it my all. So don't hate me if you're displeased with this outcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS IMPLIED ADULT CONTENT. IF YOU ARE A MINOR OR FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SUCH CONTENT, PLEASE SKIP READING THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU! **

Lost Time

Chapter 4

Twisting the knob slowly in his right hand, Balthier gently shut the door to his room as silently as possible, afraid any disturbance would break the spell of this unexpected evening. Though he would never admit it to anyone, a part of him was deeply nervous. Not uneasy about the actual deed, but more concerned with the lack of ambiance in his room.

Typically the sky pirate would be more than well-equipped for such evenings. During his younger days, the name Ffamran Bunansa would not only be the name of Dr. Cid's prodigal son, but was also known as the great Archadian seducer of women. He was almost legendary for his use of his silver tongue, which he not only deployed in captivating a woman's heart through flowery sonnets, but also in leaving her body in shudders of gratification. Women were seen sighing to themselves as they watched his fingers gracefully play the black and white keys of great classical pieces, gossiping to one another later how those same fingers stroked their bodies with equal expertise. By the time he left Archades in his Strahl, the name Ffamran had practically become synonymous with the word pleasure.

Though he wasn't as much of a playboy in his later years after he met Fran, he still followed some fundamental principles in the art of seduction. First off, he kept his quarters neat and orderly just in case he had a late night visitor. Secondly, he made sure to always have the basic necessities needed for creating a romantic mood: candles, roses, sweets and wine. And thirdly, well planned out lines personalized specifically for his lover for the evening, since it was practically impolite to reuse the same line twice.

But that night, he had none of those things prepared. Because of his haste earlier in the day, his room was left cluttered with clothes strewn about and his bed unmade. No candles were ready to be strategically placed to provide the perfect lighting. He no longer bought wine to be sipped, nor any chocolates to be fed since he hasn't been wooing any new lovers lately. In fact, even his silver tongue was failing him now as he turned to meet the curious gray eyes of his companion.

"So, here we are," Balthier gestured to his room, at a loss of what to say. Still clutching her hand from earlier in the street, he tightened his grip slightly, anxious of what to do next.

"Yes, here we are. You're lucky you got such a lovely room," Penelo replied glancing about the quarters, not admiring the inn's décor, but rather taking in the familiar objects that signified everything that was Balthier. The scrolls of maps, pouches of gunpowder, even small pieces of his colorful jewelry were glinting in the moonlight, making the young woman smile happily to be simply in their presence.

"My apologies for the clutter," he muttered as he looked away, shaking his head in disappointment. "This is not how it's supposed to be, not at all." Stepping away to clear his embarrassing mess, he felt Penelo pull him gently back.

"No, leave it," she drew him close to her. He turned to face her, looking at her with a shy, insecure boyish look. "It's all perfect," she drew her hand up, cupping his face in her palm, "because it's really you."

Feeling his heart ease, he raised the young woman's hand to his lips. "And you, my dear, are a dream come true," he quietly uttered as he placed chaste kisses on each slim finger. Their eyes remained locked on one another as he watched as her gray eyes seemed captivated by the gesture; while she stared in wonderment as one of her girlish fantasies was finally coming true right before her.

He stepped closer to the blonde after presenting her last finger with a kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist. They continued to hold each others' gaze for what felt like a lifetime, indifferent now to everything else around them. He should have known better than to think petty things like candles and roses mattered to this woman in his arms.

He leaned his head forward, gently pressing his lips against hers. The sky pirate felt her softly responding back as he was allowed to kiss her deeper, tasting the Madhu from earlier in the evening. Now he felt himself growing intoxicated with her familiar scent; a fragrance he noticed during their journey two years ago that seemed to be an exotic mix of vanilla, warm wood and red lily. At the time, it reminded him of something whimsical and light, but now he wasn't sure if he could smell that scent without being aroused again.

Penelo let out a deep contented sigh as she felt Balthier slide his hands tantalizingly slow up and down her bare midsection, coming to a rest on her hips. She brought her body closer to his, relishing in how natural his touch felt against her skin; so perfect that it felt like his hands were predestined to hold her long ago. She clutched onto the front of his vest, feeling around blindly for the zipper in the front.

"Wait, Penny, wait," Balthier briefly pulled away, halting her hand that was on his zipper.

Normally she hated that nickname. As the only girl with family and friends of all males, she was used to being called that pet name when she was too little or too weak to do something on her own. But coming from Balthier's lips, the nickname sounded strangely sweet and endearing, and even almost like something precious.

The sky pirate leaned his forehead against hers again. "Are you positive you want to do this?" He closed his eyes, unsure if he could handle hearing a no. But he was a gentleman and just had to make sure. "Because it would be difficult to stop once we have started."

"Yes, I do," she nodded assuredly against him. "I've been wanting this for such a long time." If she wasn't already flushed from their heated embrace, she knew her face would have blushed in embarrassment at the admittance of her old crush.

"Well then," Balthier murmured as he dipped his head down again, brushing his lips against her collarbone. "We have all night to make up for that lost time now, don't we?" she felt his lips curl mischievously against her skin as he continued to lavish every contour of her neck with kisses.

She felt her eyes roll back in pleasure, her body alight with desire. She feverishly grasped around again and successfully dragged down the zipper of his green vest. Penelo felt him pull away slightly, allowing her enough space to remove the vest off of his shoulders, dropping it to the floor.

"Why must you wear so many layers?" the woman pouted in frustration at the white shirt still covering Balthier's physique.

"You know what they say about the leading man, don't you?" he paused as he felt her tug the ends of his shirt out from his trousers suddenly. "He always gets the girl. And trust me, wearing a nice shirt does help a bit." She scoffed a little, untying the thin ribbon at his neck, loosening the collar slightly.

"Ahh, I see! Is that why you always cared about your precious cuffs?" Penelo leaned in close, placing a deep kiss on his lips as her hands deftly pulled the shirt further open. Her hands softly caressed the well-toned muscles underneath, tracing light patterns on his chest as her fingers fluttered by.

"Actually, Penny, my cuffs aren't the issue at hand her. Rather," he cocked an eyebrow at her, "it is your lovely bustier that you are still wearing." Balthier grasped around her back, trying to find the closure for the piece. But he found his fingers fumbling a bit, both from the lust he felt stirring in him from the blonde's touches and from pure excitement that he hadn't felt since he was a young teen.

"Here, let me do it for you." Her voice soft and serious once again, as she took two graceful steps back like only a dancer could do. She held his gaze as her fingers nimbly first undid the ribbons on her blonde braids before she untied the bow at the back of her silver top. With her top loose enough, she lifted it over her head, shaking her blonde strands fully from their plaits. Never breaking their eye contact, Penelo gathered her courage as she took in a deep breath and decided to undo the zipper on the back of her skirt, allowing it and her undergarment to pool to the floor. Silence filled the room as she exposed her beautiful, lithe body fully for the first time, with only the moonlight and the man in front of her as witnesses.

What a find Penelo truly was, Balthier mused to himself as he gazed upon the vision before him. Illuminated purely by the white glow of the moon behind her, the young girl he had always known transformed into an angel of beauty. Her golden blonde hair reached down almost to her hips in a sheet of wavy silk, while her skin seemed to have a pure ethereal light to it. However, he couldn't see her eyes since she kept them shyly away from meeting his now.

"Penny dear, look at me," hesitantly her eyes met his, afraid of seeing a flash of disappointment in them. She knew her body was long and lean from a lifetime of dancing, but knew it wasn't as curvy as she would like it to be. Yet, those eyes she gazed into looked far from being disappointed. Instead they reflected the same smoldering passion as she felt in herself. "You are absolutely bewitching," she heard him whisper breathlessly as he hastily stepped forward and crashed his lips onto hers.

Drawing her naked body close to his, he placed one hand on her hip, while entwining the other in her silky locks at the base of her neck. Their senses began to overwhelm them as their hands struggled to pull each other closer. His distinct musky scent seemed to be like an aphrodisiac to her as she strived again to remove his white shirt, while he felt himself go senseless at the feel of her bare bosom pressed up against him.

Lips still locked in a deep embrace, Balthier began to gently push her back onto the bed next to them, falling down with her into the pillowy mattress. Standing up briefly, the man finally lifted his white shirt over his head, throwing it haphazardly across the room. With his eyes never flickering away from hers, Balthier pulled open the closure to his last piece of clothing, peeling his trousers wordlessly away from his heated skin. Smirking in satisfaction as he noticed a light flush crept across Penelo's skin as her gaze appraised his physique, he waited until finally her eyes trailed back up to his and gave her a roguish look. "It's only fair that I disrobe completely as well, after all," he teased as he sunk his body back into the sheets.

Dipping his lips once more, Balthier began to trace her jawline and the delicate slope of her neck with his embraces. He felt her arch below him, urging him to trail further kisses down her pale skin. He kissed every inch of her he could: in the valley of breasts, on her stomach, on the soft sides of her thighs; everywhere that would elicit moans of delight from his companion's lips. He softly grazed his fingers along the pathways of her curves, gently exploring her untouched figure. His hands ran down her arms, clasping her hands in his, leaving both of their breathes ragged. Wiping away a matted strand of blonde hair from her forehead, he received a small smile as she looked reassuringly into his eyes. Embracing her close to him, he gently joined their bodies in one swift movement. She arched again into him, seemingly molding her soft body into his, his name escaping from her pink lips.

In all of his many past love affairs, he had never felt such perfection as this. He never knew that the poetry of two souls could ever be expressed so wholly as what he was experiencing now. With each kiss they shared, with every hot breathe that singed his skin, with every gasp of his name from Penelo's lips, Balthier felt an old part of him stir awake. He looked deep into the gray eyes of the young woman below him and saw reflections of his own happiness in them, knowing for certain that this connection was what he has been searching for. Leaning in close to her ear, her name fell softly from his lips like a prayer of hope in the forthcoming future.

Penelo lightly pushed him back onto mattress, straddling the sides of his hips. Her golden hair fell forward against the sweaty skin of his chest as she reclined towards the sky pirate, capturing his lips again in hers. She copied his movements as she began to press light kisses along his nipples and stomach, coming back up to suck on the delicate skin of his neck. She wanted him to feel the same ecstasy he made her feel, the same bliss she felt deep in her heart. Though she always fantasized that her first lover would be him, she never expected it to be so fulfilling. She had always thought her affection for the sky pirate was just a "crush," but now after experiencing being with him like this, she now confirmed it to be so much more. In all of her life, dancing had been the only thing that had come close to bringing her to this level of release in her soul. It was now that she realized how strongly one's body could be used to express and feel love.

Balthier sat up, keeping their bodies steadily joined, moving in unison to their own beat. Grasping onto Balthier's shoulders, Penelo softly murmured, "I love you" close to his ear, which he answered with a smouldering kiss. She arched her back, her hands resting against his chest, while his hands clung tightly to her hips. Each lost silent count as to how many times both reached new heights of passion. Nothing else existed to those two souls that night, just him with her in his arms.

The next day, Balthier felt himself stir awake as the sun's rosy beams shined upon his face. Normally he found the light intrusive and annoying, but that morning he greeted the sun with great anticipation. A smile formed on his features as he recalled the night before. Though there certainly was no way he would be able to beat the bangaas to the loot in the Henne Mines now, he found a more precious treasure last night. Turning over to once again claim his dear Penny, he found the space empty and cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Time

Chapter Five

The next day, Balthier felt himself stir awake as the sun's rosy beams shined upon his face. Normally he found the light intrusive and annoying, but that morning he greeted the sun with great anticipation. A smile formed on his features as he recalled the night before. Though there certainly was no way he would be able to beat the bangaas to the loot in the Henne Mines now, he found a more precious treasure last night. Turning over to once again claim his dear Penny, he found the space empty and cold.

Sitting up lazily, Balthier glanced about his room for any traces of his new lover. "Penny dear?" he called out, listening intently for her soft voice. Receiving no answer from the still room, Balthier unabashedly lifted the bed sheets away from his nude form, yearning to drag Penelo back to the warmth of the bed. But as he padded about the room, nothing gave any indication of the young woman's presence from last night, making it almost appear as though she was a figment of his alcohol induced imagination. Everything was unexpectedly found neat and orderly, down to his carefully folded clothes that he previously recalled removing recklessly before.

'Impossible,' Balthier mentally argued, struggling to pull on his trousers. Not only was it unfeasible for a woman to leave _him _in the middle of the night, but it was unthinkable for _the_ Penelo he knew to ever sleep with a man and carelessly leave without a word, especially with someone as close to her as himself. On second thought,_ the_ Penelo he met last night was a far cry from her younger counterpart. He could easily attest that she did things to him he would never imagine her doing so willingly before. The hint of the tiniest smirk appeared on his otherwise somber face at the recollection as he zipped up his vest before exiting and slamming the door to his quarters.

The streets of Balfonheim Port were bustling with high activity. Fisherman were running down the docks carrying heavy basket loads of their catch of the day; peddlers along streets were calling out special discounts, hoping to coax open the coin purses of any passing spendthrifts; while locals gathered in their various sects talking animatedly to one another about the port's latest events. However, Balthier seemed oblivious to the pleasant air surrounding sunny Balfonheim Port as he walked briskly towards the tavern, a surly expression smearing his handsome features. His long strides were even and well paced, set on obtaining answers to his peculiar morning hopefully from the dancer herself.

Pushing open the wooden door to the Whitecap, Balthier immediately went to the closest barkeeper. "Pardon me? Madam?" The woman remained unresponsive to his call as she sat staring blankly at a stain on the counter. Balthier cleared his throat, yet still failed to gain her attention. "Excuse me…Wench?" he called out hesitantly, detesting the word but found no other options available.

"Oh! Welcome to the Whitecap Bar, where you can find the whitest foam capped on any of our special brews. What can I get started for you?" the Wench suddenly came to life, reciting lines that she had doubtlessly said countless times before.

Crossing his arms, Balthier let out an exasperated sigh. "Actually, I would favor to start with a bit of information concerning the dance troupe that performed here last night."

"You mean the Dancers 5, right? I've never seen them perform myself, but many say they're fantastic. Especially the main girl, a lovely blonde with the clearest gray eyes I've ever seen. I saw her briefly this morning as she met with the rest of the troupe."

Balthier cocked an eyebrow, puzzled at her answer. "Wait. You say you saw them just this morning? Do you know of their whereabouts now?"

"I suppose they're off to their next engagement. Not certain where though." The Wench replied warily, growing tired of the topic. "I'm sorry sir, but if you do not desire a drink, I will have to conclude this conversation now."

"Ah, my apologies," Balthier muttered, unease weighing heavily in him at what the barmaid's words suggested. If Penelo had to leave early, why didn't she just wake him? "I'll have the darkest brew you have available." After a few moments, a mug of dusky colored liquid was brought over. Dropping more than enough pieces of gil on the counter, the sky pirate thanked the Wench kindly for her time and trudged over to the same booth he shared with Penelo the previous night.

Glancing about the establishment, Balthier was greeted with a sight far different from last night. Since it was daytime, the drinkery was bathed in bright rays of natural light, with patrons gathered about the round tables taking in their noontime meals with mugs of the Whitecap's famous draft. It now seemed the evening breeze, the glowing candlelight, the dark private booths from just the prior night were all an illusion. Even the encounter with Penelo seemed too much like a mirage for the forlorn pirate, who foolishly quenched his thirst for companionship with her. But he never would have wagered on this outcome. He always assumed that Penelo would be a faithful, true lover, the kind of woman that would give her heart to only one man. But she has changed far more than he expected. It was supposed to be him fleeing from the bed under the covers of night, not her. And there he was completely overwrought with concern for the young blonde's feelings, when it was he that was left with his heart twisted into pieces.

Yet, he vaguely recalled hearing Penelo whisper sweetly, _'I love you'_ breathlessly into his ear. Why would the girl say such a declaration if she did not mean it? Balthier frowned as he recalled his silent reply to her tender admission. Maybe that was the cause? Maybe he chased her away because he didn't vocally return the sentiment at that moment? Certainly he has used that line a few times with his lovers, only saying it to help them achieve a greater level of passion. Has he ever meant it though? No, not since he was a child. But would he have meant it with Penelo? Batlhier closed his eyes, uncertain of the answer, yet he at least wondered how it would have felt to say it to her then.

Perhaps the life he has been living has finally caught up with him, he thought wistfully. A man can only go on so long dodging the repercussions of empty liaisons and obligations. Fate was repaying him now for all the heartache he has caused these years with his cursed solitude. First his father, then Fran and now Penelo. For once in his life, he really wanted it to be different.

"Rona, Dona, Lona can you all please stop twiddling on your toes and serve these dishes before they grow cold?" A loud matronly voice sounded, drawing Balthier out of his reverie.

"Aww, mother, but we're practicing!" one of the three Whitecap sisters exclaimed, pouting sourly. "We want to be in the Dancers 5 and be famous!"

"Now my dears, you know they're only considering older girls to replace their main dancer. Until you're all grown, why don't you practice while serving our patient guests?" The girls nodded okay, each taking a plate with them, doing little pliés as they dropped off their dishes at the proper tables.

Abandoning his untouched drink, Balthier quickly strode over to the cook. "Pardon me, madam, but I couldn't help but overhear what you just said. You mentioned that the Dancers 5 was in need of a new replacement for their lead dancer. Might I inquire why?"

"Well, she quit," the portly cook shrugged. "Came a little after dawn and told the rest of the troupe that she couldn't travel with them any longer because she has found love. The other women were certainly disappointed, but of course gave her their best wishes. Last I saw her, I heard her say that she was returning back to the inn."

"I see. Thank you for your time," he nodded to the woman, a bright smile spreading across his face once more. 'There's the silver lining to my cloudy morning,' he beamed, a faint skip in his step as he neared the threshold, imagining Penny waiting for him in his room.

"Hey! Are you the sky pirate called Balthier?" turning around Balthier met gazes with Zech, the barkeep from last night.

"I've been called many things and that happens to be one of them. Who's asking?" Balthier walked back, placing his hands on his hips.

"I have a message for you from some bangaa that came by this morning. Says his name's Ba'Gamnan," Balthier slowly reached out, taking the sealed message from Zech, eyes narrowing warily in disbelief.

Walking away, Balthier ripped open the wax seal, quickly taking in the message. He scoffed as he finished reading the ransom letter, shaking his head unbelievably at the situation. 'Funny how history has a way of repeating itself,' he mused, a smirk curling his lips as he quickly headed to his Strahl to save the damsel in distress yet again.

She did have his favorite handkerchief after all.

Author's Notes:

Hello all! I present to you chapter five! Well, I'm happy that I was able to write it; I didn't think I would get back to it until later this week at earliest. Hmm, so what do you think of the reason? I foreshadowed it in chapter two and was planning this all along, especially after I saw Ba'Gamnan in Revenant Wings. Hopefully it isn't completely boring or contrived to you.

I must give special thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: trisha, yuki, RockSteadyVibe, squishumms, Wakamoley, (: and Maia's Pen. Chapter four was quite challenging to write. I put the most effort into that one and I really appreciate the kind acknowledgement for it.

So hopefully this chapter was a fun read as well. One more chapter left and this will be over.

Until next time!


End file.
